Jacobs' lesson
by chris 86
Summary: Jacob leaves for a week to visit his father Billy. What happens when he doesn't tell Renesmee?


_**Hey you guys! I'm sssooo sorry that I couldn't get to the next chapter of Edward's reaction. Major writer's block. And then, I felt kinda depressing and this comes to me soo easily I just had to share. Believe me, I will be updating the next chapter of Edward's reaction really soon. Cross my heart and hope to die…**_

RPOV

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling something being completely off. I couldn't see anything wrong but something felt completely _wrong_!

"Daddy?" I whispered slowly. I knew he would hear me, no matter how low I talked. All I heard was a soft breeze and he was stroking my hair.

"What is it baby?" he also whispered in case I was half sleeping. His hand was cold but I was used to it. I crawled into his lap and curled inside his big hug. It always made me feel better. I touched his cheek and showed him bewildered what had happened. He listen earnestly and then kissed my forehead.

"It's all right baby. Everything is ok. Go back to sleep". He started humming my lullaby, a sweet melody I remembered since the day I was born. That comforted me, because I remember him telling how he used to sing my momma to sleep. I tried to sleep for a while but the restlessness kept my eyes wide open.

"Relax baby" he said gently but I sighed.

"I can't daddy" I told him and I felt a huge weight on my chest.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" he asked slowly becoming desperate. I knew he loved me so much he practically hurt seeing me upset.

"No. I'm cold" I told him for the first time in my 3 years of life. "Can you tell Jacob to come?"

Jacob always kept me warm. His skin burned me sometimes but at nights like this, it was a salvation. My daddy cleared his throat.

"Errr… Jacob is out sweetie" he told me and I felt a wave of panic starting to rise.

"Where is he?" I looked up and looked at him with my eyes filled with worry.

"Errr… he went to La Push. He's going to be here in a week" he finished and I froze in his arms.

"He left? Without telling me?" I felt hurt and confused. I loved Jake and I couldn't think my life without him. Well… obviously he didn't feel the same for me. The first tears slid of the corners of my eyes without me realizing it. Daddy felt them through his thin shirt and became horrified.

"Are you crying baby? Please don't cry!" he pleaded softly and started to rock me gently back and forth in a soothing rhythm. I felt a huge pressure on my chest and as much as I opened my mouth to take a deep breath I couldn't seem to fill my lungs with enough air.

"I want my mommy" I cried but I knew she was out hunting with Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice.

In a few minutes my silent tears became huge sobs. Daddy was at the end of his wits, not knowing what to do until he sighed with relief.

"Hush, baby, mommy is coming" he told me and with a force I didn't know I had I bolted right out of his embrace (again for the first time in my entire life) and run downstairs to the big wooden door. Before my mother was in the house with a wild look on her beautiful face I was already in her arms.

"Momma" I cried as I wound my hands tight around her neck.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" she asked daddy stroking my back gently.

"She awoke feeling worried. As soon as I told her Jacob was off, she started crying her little eyes out" he informed her and I felt his piercing glance on my back.

"Hush, sweetie, it's all right" she said but I knew all was not well. How could it be well when my Jacob wasn't with me? Auntie Alice walked in and with a glance took in the scene in front of her.

"All I saw was you looking desperate. I assumed –rightly I might add- that it had something to do with our little angel." She declared, her soprano voice ringing with a relief, now she saw I was well. I continued crying until I was tired. Like a baby I had a hiccup and I shuddered with the cold. As the night continued, my shudders became more violent.

"Edward, I think we might have to call Carlisle" momma informed him. It was the first time I was so unwell. Grandpa came in fewer than ten minutes looking worried. He didn't know what to expect from a human/vampire hybrid. He examined me thoroughly like when I was only days old but found nothing. As soon as he finished his examination, I was in my mother's lap again.

"There's nothing wrong with her physically. She is perfectly healthy. It might be wise to watch her for a couple of days but I think she will be fine. It's probably psychological" he told them. They looked relieved now they knew that I wasn't ill. But as the days passed, I became worst. I had stopped crying since the first night but the weight never left my chest and I couldn't seem to be able to breathe well. I was cold. I was wrapped up in two blankets and I still shuddered. I stopped eating. I didn't want anything. I couldn't drink blood or eat human food, which I already hated. My daddy hovered all day in my room, pretending everything was fine but his eyes were dark and not from the lack of blood. My aunts and uncles were trying to entertain me and my momma was trying to force me to eat but I refused. The only comfort I could find was cuddling in Grandmas' arms. She didn't leave my side for three hold days. Grandma Esme had the most shooting voice I ever heard. She talked to me in low whispers and although I didn't get any better, I was able to sleep a little in her arms.

The third night I was half sleeping. Sleep was good. The weight didn't disappear, but it became a little lighter when I was sleeping. I knew my daddy was sitting in a chair beside my bed looking me worried. I didn't hear my mother come in. I only heard her chime like voice.

"She's worst" she whispered anxiously. I pretended to be asleep just in case I heard something about Jacob. They never mentioned him in front of me.

"I know. She's pale. She was always a little pale but now all the blood has drained off her face. She's losing weight… I don't know what to do" he said and I heard his voice catching in a tearless sob.

"I do" she told him. They became silent for a while.

"No, Bella. I don't think that's it." He told her after a while, although I didn't know what was on my mother's mind. Obviously she had dropped her shield.

"You know I'm right Edward. She started to collapse the day Jake left. Maybe that is the key here. The imprinting thing works both ways you know…"

"I see you've been talking to Carlisle. So… what's the plan? We call him?" he asked and my heart fluttered. I'm sure they heard it and that daddy was reading my mind and knowing that I wasn't sleeping but they continued their conversation.

"Yes. As much as I hate ending his time with Billy, he would be mad if we didn't call him while Renesmee was sick" she told him and daddy hissed slowly.

"_He_ would be angry? You know I should punch him for making my little girl going to pieces like this. My God, this was supposed to start when she hit puberty, not at three years!!!" he said.

Momma smiled a little and kissed him to calm him down. I heard a rustle and then she was pressing the buttons of her mobile phone. She waited and waited but Jacob finally picked up. The room was so silent In the middle of the night that I could hear him clearly. My heart fluttered again wildly.

"Do you know what time it is?" she boomed without saying hello.

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning" my mother obliged.

"Oh, sorry Bells.. I didn't realize it was you" he said and yawned loudly on the phone. He hadn't realized yet that something was wrong.

"Jake, can you wake up please?' I heard her asking him gently. He didn't want to scare him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. What's up? Is something wrong? Is Nessie all right? What-" It was that moment that he realized that his best friend call in the middle of the night wasn't good news.

"Jake, calm down. Nessie is…well. I'm sorry to call you at this ho-"

"Yeah, yeah" he cut her off anxiously. "Tell me what's wrong"

"Could you please come home? I wouldn't dream of asking you this but the thing is th-"

My daddy grabbed the phone and I could hear my mother gridding her teeth in irritation. None of them would let her finish.

"Listen to me mongrel. Get you furry butt straight home. My little daughter is distraught over your loss. I don't know why that is, I swear to God both of her parents have better taste. The point is though that from the night you left she doesn't eat, she's shivering like a leaf and she's pale as a ghost. And to top it all, she can seem to breathe easily." He paused a little but no one answered him.

"Did I scare you? Good. Imagine living with that for three days" he finished and clicked the phone.

"That was mean Edward." Momma scowled at him.

"I do not care. He deserved it." I took a deep breath and I felt like I could ease a little more air this time. I sighed and I felt a hand caressing my curls.

"Don't worry baby. Everything is going to be all right now. Try and get some sleep" he said gently to me. My daddy was the best daddy in the whole wide world. He would bring my Jacob to me. He chuckled at that.

"Of course I'm the best daddy in the whole wide world" he said and planted a kiss at my forehead. I slept peacefully that night. Sometime around dawn I heard the door open slightly. Heavy footsteps walked in my room but I didn't register the sound.

"Oh, my God" I heard a deep voice exclaim.

"Don't worry Jake. She's better now."Momma said to him. A large warm hand touched my face and I instantly turned to that direction.

"She's so cold. That's not normal. I spoke to Carlisle outside and he told me that she was ok physically. But that's not normal…" I shivered slightly and tried to open my eyes to the sweet voice but I couldn't. Why couldn't I open my eyes? My heart started to hum with panic. Why was I still cold? Why couldn't Jake warm me?

"Shhhh" daddy tried to calm down which made Jacob more anxious.

"What is it?" he asked panicked.

"She's restless. She wants you to warm her up" he growled to Jacob "but she's too exhausted to wake up." Daddy answered Jacob and momma. Before he could finish though, Jacob's large hands were already wrapped around me tight. I felt him stretch in my small –for him- bed and I felt warm for the first time in a lot of days. Jacob didn't talk. I moved closer to him and found the perfect spot to curl. My head was exactly where his big heart thudded loudly. I could hear the arteries sent blood to his body, but instead of wanting to drink it, I felt comforted by the sound. It was almost as good as my daddy's lullaby. I must have slept for long because when I opened my eyes, it was dark and I was hungry. My mother sat at the chair my daddy had the night before and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" she asked me and I could see the joy in her eyes.

"Hungry" I whispered at her and she sent me a breathtaking smile. She opened her arms and beamed at me.

"Let's go and get something to eat" she told me but I looked at Jacob hesitantly. I didn't want to leave him alone.

"He will be all right. He's just tired. He run all the way from La Push last night" she told me and I left him right where he was.

Momma warmed the blood for me and auntie Rose held me tight while I drank it.

Daddy smiled happily at me and I felt good again. I was happy Jacob was here. I was whole again and I could breathe…. That's why I was so surprised with my behavior when he woke up. He smiled goofily at me and I just snapped.

"How dare you do that to me Jacob Black?" I asked him with anger. That was what my mother had told Auntie Alice when she had replaced all her clothes. Momma was furious too. Jacob looked crestfallen.

"What? What did I do?" he asked bewildered.

"You LEFT!" I yelled at him as I stood before him. I crossed my hands in front of my chest as I had seen daddy doing when he was arguing with Uncle Emmet. I only reached up to his waist but it didn't stop me.

"Nessie, I had to go to see my dad. You know that he misses me. I thought that it would be better to leave while you were sleeping. You wouldn't have let me leave" he explained.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me. I would have let you leave, but to…" I pursued my lips while trying to figure out the right word for it. I felt angry tears starting to well in my eyes from the anger of not being able to explain what I was feeling.

"Sneak out" my daddy offered with a smirk on his face which only earned him a small slap on the head by my mother.

"Yes! To sneak out like this…Come here" I ordered regally and he dropped to his knees. I wanted to show him what he was doing to me. I touched his cheek and showed him what it was like waking up and not seeing him around. The cold, the weight in my chest, the need to cry…

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said and bowed his head.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" I ordered him and he shook his head in confirmation.

"Good" I said and walked away.

"Way to go, baby" daddy applauded and lifted me up with a huge smile.

"You show him!" whispered Auntie Rose a smile tugging her perfect lips. It wasn't so much a fight, as a lesson. Jacob Black never left my side again without informing me first…

_**So.. if you liked what you read please review… Anything will be appreciated, even if you tell me I shouldn't pick a pen anymore (or a lap top for that matter lol) **_;)


End file.
